The cat's out of the cafe
by misa-chan46
Summary: Misaki plus Usui - YAY!  Misaki plus no one -   Read on to find out.  Please read and review! Probably one of my best works yet.
1. Prologue

The cat's out of the café

By:Misa-chan46

Made: August 17-17

Prologue

"No! Don't leave me Usui! I'm begging you, please!"

"This was bound to happen."

"No, please!"

"I'm leaving whatever you may say."

"No, please. Don't leave me." She said in a final whisper, her eyes pleading.

"I'm leaving."

Misaki cried as she assumed the fetal position on the cobble stone street.

With a turn of his head, her _beloved Usui_ left her without a single emotion on his head.

Misaki felt hell as she continued sobbing.

That was the day he left her.

~skip~

"Misaki!"

Sakura said, catching her pale friend as she almost collapsed on the cold stone floor.

Misaki remained unconscious.

She wished that this would all just stop.

She wished that the pain would go away.

She wished that her stubborn heart would already stop beating for him.

~skip~

She woke up on her bed.

She looked outside and it was the full moon again.

"That bastard… that retard…"

"That perverted alien, he left me on a full moon."

And once again, the unbearable pain that she got from a month ago kept her from sleeping.

It forced her to look at the reminder of her damn misery.

Tears spilled as she clutched the engagement ring and with hatred, she threw it on the floor.

~skip~

Misaki was walking on that wretched street when she fell on her knees and started sobbing.

Passersby watched her writhe in pain.

The tear in her heart began to grow again.

She needed to end this herself.

She wasn't sure if she was going to end it all in this stupid way.

But she wanted her aching heart to feel the numbness she deserved.

She needed the one thing that kept them together to disappear.

She was gonna do it.

She's gonna reveal her secret.

END!

Yeah, I'm a lazy butt. I know. I want to get good feedback on this story before I finally continue all the others. I just don't want to disappoint you.

Where is the:

Cobble stone street-

Cold stone floor -

If you figure it out, you get to see how the story ends!

Please read and review!

First Movement: I'm busier than ever. I'm sorry, but please find a new beta reader. REALLY REALLY SORRY!

First 20 to review gets the right to make me do a one shot for any anime! Yaay!

~Misa-chan46~


	2. Pretty Ring!

The cat's out of the cafe

By: Misa-chan46

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama

Made: Aug. 17-20

Typed: Sept. 4

~ Pretty Ring ~

She was having her Student Council Meeting when she saw the shadow of her alien moving around outside her room.

She smiled to herself.

_He wouldn't have to wait long, _she thought to herself.

The meeting ended after 30 minutes.

Usui, as usual, waited for her outside.

He hugged her and let her snuggle in his chest.

Misaki, as usual, dismissed his behaviour with a

"Baka Usui."

~ They had climbed on the rooftop. ~

Misaki was staying beside Usui as the sun set.

"Misaki?"

Usui's voice broke the golden silence.

Misaki gave him a sincere smile asking him to continue.

"I've been thinking, it's already our last year of high school, and we might be going out separate ways. So…"

His eyes darted around nervously, his adam's apple bobbing up and down.

He stuttered, with the ultimately kawaii shade of red appearing on his check as him…

"…blushing?" Misaki thought, utterly confused as she watched him fumbling around in his bag.

"Give me that!" Misaki said, snatching the thing in Usui's hands.

The moment she got her hold on the precious little thing, she felt soft velvet on a tiny box.

She opened the box to find a delicate gold band with tiny diamonds studded on it, a glittering diamond sat atop while being surrounded by sapphires.

She was stroking the ring when Usui grabbed the ring from her.

Usui knelt down.

Misaki's mouth formed a tiny "o".

"Will…"

Misaki gasped.

"you…"

She blushed.

"marry…"

She turned into a breathing tomato.

"me?"

Usui looked nervous as her mouth was forcing out something.

_Will I say yes? He does look nervous, so I might as well…_

_What are you thinking Misaki? You will not marry this person!_

She took a look at his eyes, burning with intensity and passion while his mouth slowly formed a hoping smile.

"Yes."

Usui hugged Misaki as she repeated her life-changing answer.

Usui lifted Misaki's shaking hand as he slid the ring around her delicate finger.

After sharing a long and passionate kiss ( she really wasn't holding back anymore, after all, she is his and he is hers), she left Usui at the rooftop so that she could dry her tears.

Usui snickered as he got a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. It was something he had written before he picked Misaki up.

On the paper was their exact conversation.

Sort of like a script for a movie.

From " Misaki", up until "Yes.", everything.

And I mean everything.

Was.

There.

He smirked.

_I knew it. She'd fall for it._

~ END! ~

My classmate, White Tears and Black Roses, said this about my chapter:

_OHHHMAHHGAWWD! Lurrve it! :3 People! Review this story so she will UPDATE! _

Oh, by the way, please look at my KWMS fanpage. Please comment! The link is in my profile, but if you're too lazy to go there, leave me a PM, asking for the link and telling me suggestions.

P.S. This is gonna be a 100 chapter thing guys!

_**READ, REVIEW AND COMMENT!**_

~Misa-chan46~


	3. Officially Official

The cat's out of the café

Chapter 2

August 20-Sept.6

Officially Official

Typed: October 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama

Aho- idiot

Baka- stupid

Oh man, I just love to use Japanese words to describe Misaki's beloved alien.

Warning: This chapter is long, but it's worth the wait : ) . Pay attention at my message at the end if…

~ Officially Official~

"Wow! It's Takumi-kun, in all his wonderful glory!" the president of the Usui Takumi fan club gushed.

"UWAAAHH!" The total of 159 girls crushing on him sighed.

Usui stopped outside the Student Council Room to pick up Misaki.

Mayumi, a girl from the fanclub, scribbled on her notepad furiously.

_He seems to be fond of stopping in front of this room:_

She left a small space for Kira, the club's artst, to draw a fast detailed sketch of Usui at the doorway.

With their object of worship standing before them, moe flowers emerged from the erupting volcano of hearts.

Then Misaki stepped out.

The once smiling girls were now vampires, seeking to get the blood of the demon out of the unholy body that was holding the _almighty god of pheromones_ hostage.

Misaki noticed the evil glint in the eyes of the girls as she held Usui's hand.

Barely audible whispers filled the packed corridor while Usui and Misaki quickly walked away.

Usui looked at Misaki with an irritated face.

"Not good." They said in unison.

~ shabu shabu shabu~

"Whaaat?" Misaki finally said after Usui tapped her shoulder for the 150th time.

"Nothing."

"Baka. You're starting to irritate me; no you did that on the second tap. You are-"

Usui's lips crashed onto the blushing President's set of perfect lips.

Well, we all wish that her reasoning wasn't as perfect.

She quickly pushed him away while looking down in embarrassment.

"_Usui no aho!_ I can't be caught having public displays of affection!" she hissed while Usui chuckled.

"What is it?" Misaki snapped, irritated at the now "LOL" Usui.

"Too late!" he said while trying stifle another laughing fit.

"Too late for what?" Misaki said, folding her arms across her chest while leaning on the wall.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Ayuzawa. Don't tell me that you don't see them." Usui said, composing himself as he took another breath.

"JUST SAY IT BAKA!"

"Oh come on. Look to your left."

Misaki did as she was told.

Embarassment overcame her fury as she saw a total of 161 girls and Seika's entire male population stare at her.

"Oh. My. God."

They said all together while Misaki sunk to her knees while hoping that the floor would swallow her.

She grabbed Usui's shoulders and made him hide with her.

"Why are we hiding Kaichou?"

"Just go with it you idiot!"

"Do you want me to start counting?" Usui asked politely, a strangely bemused expression on his angelic face.

"…"

"Five." He started, his grin growing wider.

"Four." Misaki shook so terribly, the table in front of her started shaking too.

"Three." Usui continued, getting bored by the second. Literally.

"Two." Misaki gulped nervously.

"One." A chuckling Usui whispered.

Usui looked at her trembling figure; Misaki looked at his scorching green eyes ( with just a hint of brown in them) and suddenly, she felt safe; sure. Like nothing bad was going to happen.

"THE APOCALYPSE!"

Something did happen.

Bags flew and chairs toppled.

"Seika's a hellhole!"

Windows shattered and fists flew.

"We're all gonna _**DIE!**_" the boys screamed, taking the role of the girls who were now hiding behind nearby doors.

"Awwwww… how sweet!"

A single voice stopped the chaos.

"Misaki! When did you start going steady with Takumi-kun?" Sakura's voice rang clear over the trashed corridor.

Misaki sweatdropped. "Sakura," she stood up while Usui helped her, a true gentleman indeed.

"Didn't you notice the commotion?"

Sakura had already answered that without saying anything. She had been standing on a worn out boy.

"The apocalypse! Seika's a hellhole! We're all gonna die! We're DOOMED!"

Misaki, after all of this, switching to President mode, grabbed the collar of a screaming freshman.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Misaki said, transforming into a demon with bloody red eyes and a murdering aura.

"Well, Seika's strongest guy and strongest girl has teamed up. And on top of that, they're dating! You two _cannot _be up to good!" the poor boy rambled on until he noticed that the intimidating president was 5 feet away from him, bloody red eyes gone.

"I guess… I should have told you all sooner." Misaki sighed, placing her hand on Usui's shoulder.

Usui nodded, the grin gone and the bored mask on his face once again.

"You see, well, Usui and I are sort of…" Misaki said, putting her hand on the back of her head.

"Dating?" Sakura asked, cutting her off.

"Well…"

"French kissing?" the boys asked, gaining snarls and whimpers from the fan club.

"Err…"

"Wait. Hold on a second. Don't tell me you are… doing the deed together?" the president of the fanclub asked, eyes popping wide and heart pounding faster.

"NO!"

"Engaged? Though that's not likely.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice.

"What was that Misaki? You and Takumi are engaged?" the fanclub, now including Shizuko and Sakura, asked.

"Yeap."

The mouths of everyone opened wide, about to say something.

Misaki covered her ears, expecting booin and hissing.

"YAAAAY!"

"WOOT WOOT!"

"Yeah!"

"Finally."

"What? You're not freaking out?" Misaki said, pushing out Usui so that she could hide behind him.

"Of course not Misaki. I know you two are in love," Misaki flinched at that "so it's okay. We-" Sakura turned to glare at the boys " are happy for you!"

"You know, they still have a reason to fear you." Usui spoke for the first time in ages.

"I know." Misaki said, always lying, always lying.

Usui cupped his hands and whispered in Misaki's ear.

Misaki's eyes grew wide as she tried to suppress the grin. She also tried to push him back. No luck there, as usual.

"All of you, if you dare oppose Misaki, you will feel my wrath" Usui said, a serious yet devious smile, turning into a smirk, on his face.

The boys shrank in terror while the girls shrieked with glee.

Misaki sighed. "I guess it's official that we're engaged."

Usui sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and held Misaki's hand with the other.

"Officially Official." He sighed once more.

~END!~

Might have made them a bit OCC. Do you guys approve that I'll be making this a 100 chapter thingy?

Hey now, from the beginning… I'll be having a contest!

Whoever will review for all of my chapters will get the right to control what I write at my other story " Ehhhhhh? I don't think so!" or maybe, if you're lucky, you get to control " A coincidental scene".

Rules to enter:

You have to have an account so that I can contact you

You have to add my story to your Favorites List so that I can count how many reviews you have back at ym email inbox.

You can't say the same thing over and over again- be brutally honest!

If you wanna join the contest, please write a review to this chapter saying " I join."

What was number 5?

Please answer my poll at my profile so that it will be easier for me to do my halloween fanfic.

-rules will be posted at my profile-

Anyways, good luck! Oh, and to help you, you might want to subscribe to me because the person who gets the most first reviews gets a double prize! Woopah!

~Misa-chan46~


End file.
